


Be Mine

by pollitt



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day at the 5-O</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Cat, Data, and Mav for reading it first.

Danny has every Valentine Grace’s ever given him--from the first with two red footprints making a heart and Rachel’s words, to this year’s with the careful cursive letters on the gold foil card (there’s no bottom of the pile cards for Gracie’s Danno).

It’s been a long time since Steve has received a Valentine--there isn’t a lot of time for Hallmark moments in the SEALs--so it takes him more time than it really should to recognize what the envelope on his desk is. It hasn’t been so long, though, that he doesn’t realize what it means that his card is gold foil card, too. He props the card next to his phone.

“I would’ve given you a box of chocolates, but you don’t strike me as that kind of guy,” Danny says as he rests his hip on the corner of Steve’s desk. “Gracie already gave you the good card. And unlike my ex-wife, I don’t think jewelry would carry much weight.”

“I didn’t get you anything either,” Steve tells him.

“I am truly hurt. Truly.” Danny holds his hand to his chest, a look of feigned affront on his face. “Not even a gas station rose, Steven?”

Steve looks out into the bullpen--Chin is in his office and on the phone, and Kono’s signing for a bouquet of flowers--before turning his chair to face Danny. He lets his fingers brush the side of Danny thigh as he reaches for a case file.

“How about I promise to make it up to you tonight?”

“It’s a start.” Danny pushes off from the desk and walks toward the door. At the last minute he stops and looks back at Steve. “Just so you know, I _am_ a chocolate kind of guy.”


End file.
